implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors: No Place for Heroes (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Orphanage Productions Saint Gregory Productions Knights of the Elements Pictures |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = April 26, 2014 (TV) April 30, 2014 (Theater) |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = with and |Row 6 title = Duration |Row 6 info = 95 minutes |Row 7 title = Distributor |Row 7 info = Margovyan National Broadcasting Network Knights of the Elements Pictures }} The Interceptors: No Place for Heroes (originally The Interceptors: Back at 6) is a 2014 Margovyan action police procedural film, based on the characters of the Margovyan TV series . Directed by and written by , it is the sixth film in the Interceptors film series, and the first film not to be directed by . It stars an ensemble cast of stars from both the new and , including Umalin, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , with and , as well as , and . No Place for Heroes is the first two episodes of season 7 of joined together into a TV film. A few deleted scenes from the TV release will be added to the theatrical release. Principal photography began in Muluwheyo on July 2013 and concluded in December 2013. The film broadcast on April 26, 2014, the 45th anniversary of series at 9:45 PM (the original schedule of the original Interceptors, and received a limited theatrical release on April 30, 2014. The film consists of the first two episodes of , " " and " " Plot :The film is composed of the two first episodes of of ''The Interceptors (" " and " ") joined together to form a film.'' Group I (The Land of No Heroes) :A more detailed summary of this episode can be found . The Interceptors are deployed to Carbombya as part of Margovya's contribution to the South American Confederation Mission to Carbombya (SACMICAR), where they are tasked with tracking down a mysterious Margovyan private military company known only as "Group I", which the President of Carbombya, Isaiah Cabulovowino ( ) has supposedly hired to bolster his grip on the presidency and scare off potential political competitors. Having arrived only with their RBI-supplied weapons, the Interceptors are in a bit of a mess until Fernando Tarrasco ( ) has an associate "accidentally" leave behind a shipment of weapons and ammunition originally meant for neighboring . The Interceptors "take control" of the arms shipment for their own use. Mstislav Denchov ( ) uses everything in his technological arsenal to try to locate Group I's base, to no avail. ( ), ( ), ( ), and ( ) establish a network of spies and informers in the country to learn anything more about Group I. One night, unmarked SUVs approach the Interceptors' temporary headquarters in Chah Rajawhm Airbase, and its occupants enter a tense standoff with the Interceptors. Eventually, ( ) steps out of one of the SUVs and reveals that Group I is actually made up of former members of the Interceptors of Arbatskaya City, and that Zhazhunev had started up the company using the money earned from "the Potosi job." Although he is very surprised to see the new Interceptors in Carbombya, Zhazhunev confides to Antonovich that Group I is there to keep an eye on the volatile situation in Carbombya, and that Group I's resources are at the Interceptors' disposal; a favor from one Interceptor to another. Later on, Ieronim decides not to inform the RBI of Group I's identities and intentions. Mr. Balkonovich, I Presume? :A more detailed summary of this episode can be found . Arbat Balkonovich ( ), a Margovyan volunteer in the UN's aid mission to Carbombya, is kidnapped by forces loyal to the notorious warlord Edward Eskalumbuye ( ). The Interceptors are dispatched to rescue Balkonovich, and through a combination of informants, satellite imagery, and old-fashioned surveillance, they manage to locate a warehouse in Al Jawal (a noted warlord stronghold in Carbombya) where the hostage is believed to be held. Ieronim, Gavriil, Yelena, and Yelizaveta Glebova ( ) are airlifted to the site by a helicopter belonging to Fernando's organization, but the warehouse turns out to be completely filled with enemy soldiers, and the four barely make it out alive. And as if their situation couldn't get worse, a sandstorm strikes Al Jawal while they prepare for exfiltration, and the men end up getting separated from the women. ( ) tries to fly into the area with Fernando's Aerospatiale Alouette III, but she is shot down for her effort and has to be rescued by Ieronim, Gavriil, and members of Group I. Meanwhile, Yelena and Yelizaveta are captured by Eskalumbuye's men and taken to his true headquarters, where he is keeping Balkonovich. In Eskalumbuye's headquarters, Yelena and Yelizaveta watch as Carbombyan Major General Stephane Eskalumbuye ( ) and Margovyan Brigadier General Arbat Balkonovich Sr. ( ) talk with Edward regarding Arbat Jr.'s status as a hostage. Mstislav finally manages to locate Edward Eskalumbuye's secret headquarters through the tracking chips implanted into Yelena and Yelizaveta's legs, but just as the Interceptors and the Carbombyan Army prepare to move in on Edward, he begins to evacuate his headquarters, and he takes Arbat Jr. with him, along with his most trusted soldiers. Yelena and Yelizaveta are taken by another convoy following Eskalumbuye into the deep desert. They struggle to free themselves from their bonds, and just as they get free, a Margovyan Predator drone attacks the convoy, and the Interceptors can only watch through a satellite feed as Yelena and Yelizaveta appear to be among those killed in the drone attack. Cast Margovyans * as * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as * as * as * as Yelizaveta Glebova * as Fernando Tarrasco * as * as Olga Alduva * as Juan Quarimov * as * as Oleg Rasapinsky * as Raisa Daryanova * as Darya Talnaeva * as Yevgeniy Tenkizov * as Konrad Flamanov * as Gennady Talnaev * as * as Arbat Balkonovich, Jr. * as Bogdana Queruva * as General Arbat Balkonovich, Sr. Carbombyans * as President Isaiah Cabulovowino of Carbombya * as Vice President Thomas Aragaineselase * as Lord High General Charles Serserisenyyo * as Major General Stephane Eskalumbuye * as Brigadier General Milena Casai * as Police General Robert Rhombus * as Councillor Deswan Parallelogram * as Edward Eskalumbuye Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Media Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors episodes (History of Margovya)